


Lie to me

by Myoldgeneral



Category: Benji - Fandom, Hong Isaac - Fandom, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoldgeneral/pseuds/Myoldgeneral
Kudos: 4





	Lie to me

通常吵架应该怎么化解呢？这是洪以撒在早醒的清晨的第一个念头。  
他翻来覆去，明明才睡了四个小时，却睡不回去，撑着手臂在床上坐了起来。  
明明说着多喜欢我多喜欢我，吵架的时候还是犟着不肯道歉，这家伙。  
明明只是太忙才缺席的，明明其他人的邀约我也推掉了。  
抓过枕边的手机翻看恋人的消息，却发现他果真一天一夜什么都没给自己发的洪以撒有点闷闷不乐地想着。  
顺手点开了ins,比睡前多了几十条艾特。  
公司的宣传，无聊。后辈的推荐，嗯。粉丝的彩虹屁，没什么心意。  
等等这是什么？  
他看到一张眼熟又陌生的东西。里面的照片是自己惯用的宣传图，在music access挂了大半年。海报设计的边框也熟得要命，最近被那人疯狂洗脑总在眼前飘着。这是自己要当那人第一次solo concert嘉宾的海报……  
等等，经纪人背着我跟他的公司谈拢了？  
划过去看了第二眼，什么，这截图，他都转发了吗？  
他突然抬起头，望着房间内的虚空想了一下。我是不是忘了什么事？  
啊，对。今天是愚人节。  
他揉了揉头发，倒在枕头上笑了起来。  
这些个粉丝啊……哈哈哈哈。  
他又定睛看了一眼，这才发现这个可爱的小粉丝还写了一句话，他轻轻地念了出来：Hope it’s real.  
他又笑了一下，“who doesn’t?”  
他轻微地摇了摇头，算了算了，还是我先和解吧。  
他把这张做得超逼真的ins截图发给那个装死的家伙，手指翻飞地打了一句话。  
“Benji呀，你居然宁愿在ins上背着我造谣我的行程，也不肯跟我先道歉kkk。”  
这么早，这家伙肯定没醒。  
嘟嘟，手机却震动了起来。犟着不说话，回信息倒是秒回。  
“kkkkkkk哥你从哪儿看的，吓我一跳。做得还挺像那么回事kkkkkkk。”  
“粉丝们都在等我们合作，你却在和我赌气，你这个做爱豆的一点都不懂事。”  
“明明是哥都不理我，哥，我走99步，你也得走1步才行啊！”  
“这不是在隔离不让见面吗？kkkkkkkkkkk”  
“哥的话，把流感传染给我也没事的，我们俩一起发烧，然后一起请病假，然后一起躺在床上养病吧！”  
“说什么胡话呢……”  
“哥对不起，我不是想和你吵架，我只是太想你了。”  
我知道，但洪以撒还没来得及回复，下一条又发进来了。  
“刚才那句是骗你的！！你都不来找我，我气坏了，想一想怎么哄我吧！”  
这个家伙真是……洪以撒笑得把手机丢在一边。  
好吧，那我想想吧。

裴济旭走出练习室，solo con的待选曲都排了一遍，今天终于把最终都节目单定下来了。  
街道上人不多，所有人都戴着口罩匆匆而过，真苦恼……不知道到了4月25日疫情能不能好转到让con顺利开成。  
他戴上墨镜，刚想离开，却发现有一个熟悉的身影正捧着手机，斜靠在墙角，百无聊赖地一下一下踢着腿，看起来正在等人。  
我靠！Benji差点叫出声。  
那人似乎留意到了什么，抬起头。  
他没戴眼镜，口罩上方的眼睛弯弯的，看起来很满意Benji吃惊的表情。  
Benji快步走到他身边，四处看了看，人来人往的莫名没什么安全感。他拉着那人来到公司后面一个常年无人，只有自己知道的死角。但这个死角风很大，这人又穿得单薄，想来想去都怕他冻着，Benji打开自己宽大的大衣外套，把他和自己一起裹在里面，顺便抱住了这个不打招呼就跑来公司的大胆的哥哥。  
“哥你好歹去宿舍吧，这里可是公司诶！”Benji低着头对怀里的人气呼呼地说道，“而且这两天降温，你穿这么少是真的想发烧然后传染给我吗？”  
“想在你一出门就见面，早一分钟也好，不行吗？”Isaac在大衣里面环抱住恋人的腰，难得有些撒娇地说，“而且不会冷啊，现在很暖和。”  
Benji仰起头，嘴角抑制不住地上扬，Isaac哥难得坦率起来，真是让人难以承受的可爱。  
“粉丝做的那个海报，和你自己那张真的比起来，好像还是我的绿色的比较好看。你们公司的美工输给粉丝了。”  
“怎么可能，海报里我的表情难道不性感吗？哥有没有看我的全身照，腿超长好吧！”  
“好好好，我们Benji比孔刘腿还长还帅，今日限定，讲给你听，满意了吗？”  
“哥你这哄我哄得太没诚意了，”Benji贴着他的额头，看着他笑着的眼睛耍赖，“什么今日限定，在你眼里，我就得一辈子都比孔刘帅，这是你至少应该有的滤镜吧。”  
“kkkkk，你在我面前这样臭屁一下就算了，出去这么说会被骂死吧。”  
Isaac抬了抬下巴，拿自己的鼻尖撞了一下Benji的鼻子。  
这个动作太过亲昵，Benji感觉自己居然被这个一直以来都有点被动的恋人撩拨得心惊肉跳。  
“哥，你再这样我要在室外亲你了。”  
Isaac摘下自己的口罩，带点挑衅地笑着看着Benji，然后凑到他耳边，用牙咬着那条细细的白线摘下了他的。然后他压下声音，用气声在他耳边说了一句，“你……只敢用说的吗？”  
该死该死该死该死。  
我真的是被这个人吃定了。  
Benji感觉自己有一秒灵魂出窍了，反应过来的时候自己已经捧着恋人的脸，无法克制地亲吻起来。  
什么时候开始，这哥接吻变得那么熟练了。  
他略微睁开眼，看到近在咫尺的Isaac的眉眼，他沉迷地闭着眼，睫毛微微颤动。Benji感觉到环在自己脖子上的手臂收紧了一些，Isaac好像还不满意自己含着他的下唇轻轻的吮吸的慢节奏，主动把舌头伸进了自己的口腔。这个知觉让Benji感觉有点不妙，下身好像有一种熟悉的感觉正在传来，露天kiss是一回事，露天……那啥就不是那么容易了。  
但Isaac并没有想要让他冷静的意思，他侧过头，让两个人口腔的角度更加契合，鼻息在厮磨中互相缠绕，舌头和唾液的交汇更加深入了一分。他的喉结滚动，吞咽着交换的唾液，舌头偶尔离开，煽情地在他的上颚碾磨，吻到喘不过气的时候，他的鼻子会发出轻微的哼哼。偶尔Benji过于焦急了，他又会退开几厘米，只留自己的嘴唇给他，任由他轻微地撕咬，舔舐自己的嘴角。但温存不了几秒钟，又忍不住陷入忘情的深吻。  
这场亲吻结束，两个人都有点气喘吁吁。  
啊，我们是真的太久没见面了啊。Isaac不由得这么想。他侧过头看着和自己并肩靠在墙上，陷入呆滞的男朋友，他知道他在压抑着什么，虽然自己也很……想要他了。但看到他一副被情欲冲昏头脑，却突然变呆的小朋友脸，又忍不住笑出声。  
“白痴。大白天在外面真的不行，我待会儿还有工作。再等等。”

整个下午Benji的脑子里都只有一个词在回响。  
“再等等……”  
“再等……等……”  
“再……等……等……”  
“嘿嘿，嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿……”躺倒在宿舍沙发上的Benji望着天花板，抑制不住地发出傻笑，“啊啊啊，这个世界如果能快进就好了。”  
健珉和熙都面面相觑，虽然这人超级乐队结束之后经常发出这种诡异的笑声，但今天真的特别吓人。  
“Benji啊，今天愚人节，我们来玩个游戏吧。”熙都决定还是打断一下那个沙发上的家伙，把他从自己的世界拉出来。  
“啊？哦……什么游戏？”  
“说反话游戏。”  
“怎么玩？”  
“就是，今天接下来的无论说什么话，都要反着说，说错的人就要受惩罚，大冒险，做其他人要求他做的任何事情。”  
Benji抬起手看了看表，离晚上约好的时间还有好一会儿。“好吧，玩吧。”

晚上10点，内心千疮百孔的裴济旭出现在洪以撒的小公寓门前。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”Isaac笑得快从沙发上掉下去。  
“还没结束呢！他们还要我戴着那个麻花辫的假发去便利店买拉面，还要我和便利店店员合影留念。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”Isaac觉得自己要笑得断气了，他瞟了一眼Benji递过来的手机，屏幕上赫然是那张戴着金色麻花辫假发的Benji，板着一张不情愿的脸和憋笑憋得青筋都爆出来的便利店员合照。  
“你怎么会……说反话这么差劲啊！use your brain bro!!” Isaac抚着自己的胸口，深呼吸平复着狂笑后的自己。本来工作玩已经累得要命，现在笑得整个人都清醒了。  
“每一句都要反话，真的很难的哥！而且他们几个联合起来整我，故意趁我不注意的时候来问我问题，我真的是……认识了一群什么人啊！”  
“如果用一下脑子就不会很难啊，到头来就是你不爱动脑习惯了而已。”Isaac调侃着他，把他的黄色卫衣的帽子往前一甩，套在头上罩住了他整个上半张脸，又觉得他气鼓鼓的下半张脸很可爱的样子，忍不住戳了戳。  
Benji抓住哥哥恶作剧的手，不服气地说，“那不然哥试一下好了。哥的大脑年龄一看就比我大很多，反应肯定更慢。”  
“试就试。”Isaac眯起眼睛，想了一下。  
“Benji是世界上最讨人厌的家伙。”  
“Benji唱歌超差，编曲更差，拉小提琴好像业余的似的，在舞台上的时候根本没人会注意到他。”  
“莫奈里面长得最难看的就是Benji了，又瘦又矮，根本没有人会喜欢这样的男孩吧。”  
Benji哭笑不得地把他拉进怀里，用腿圈住他，“哥你不是趁机真心diss我吧！！”  
“我就是啊！”Isaac不上当，啪地一下捧住了Benji的脸，正对着他继续说：  
“我遇见过的人里面，最不喜欢的就是Benji了。音乐做得那么差，未来肯定走不下去。”  
“哥！停停停，说反话都说得我伤心了……”  
Isaac似乎找到了好玩的事情一样，更加变本加厉起来。  
“我最不喜欢Benji整天对我动手动脚。最讨厌你抱我，你亲我的时候，我简直一秒都难以忍受。”  
“哇，哥我服了我服了，你是高手，快停下。”  
Isaac眼睛亮晶晶地，好像为自己的恶作剧非常得意的样子。他抓住Benji的手，放在自己胸口。  
“我讨厌Benji的手碰我，这里和……这里。”  
Benji仰头深深叹了一口气，糟糕，我可能要失去理智了。  
“这是最后一句了，”Isaac探到他耳边，轻轻说了一句：  
“I don’t want you to fuck me. I don’t enjoy having sex with you. So don’t start, babe.”


End file.
